


Violet is Sick

by CYCLOPSCORE



Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [6]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Love Triangles, Sickfic, Yuri, minor canon compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: Violet is sick for a day. Her girlfriends go home to help.Part 7 of the series, sequel to Stay With Me. Compliant to the first film, but not the upcoming second film.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden, Luculia Marlborough/Violet Evergarden
Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110
Kudos: 39





	Violet is Sick

Violet tossed and turned slowly in her bed, never feeling this feeble before. A cold pack lay on her head. For the first time, she was ill, and had to take one day off. Yet, she could not rest. Luculia and Amy promised to take care of everything for the day, yet she was always unsure.

What if clients need me? Questions like these stormed Violet. It made her uncomfortable, and she tried to find a proper way to lie down. Yet whatever face she slept on, she could not feel at rest. Turning to face a bottle of water, she got up, and took a sip. Finding a handkerchief, she wiped the sweat off her glowing face. It was only noon now. It would be lunch soon.

“Should I get lunch somewhere?”, Violet thought aloud, as she tried to get up entirely, but her body ached, and she could only go down again in pain. At this rate, she could not get it on her own. Maybe they would come and get some for her, Violet reasoned. It was in their nature to. 

No, I have to get it myself, Violet thought firmly, and tried to move her legs once more. However, she soon came to hear, in the silent cottage, the opening of the door. Someone was coming in.

Violet realised who it was, and tried to lie low, tugging the sheets on top of her. She heard the footsteps come closer and closer. There were two pairs.

The door soon opened, and Violet saw Luculia and Amy slowly come in. “You’re here.” Violet said, with minor shock in her tone. They carried plastic bags, likely full of food. They had an expression of worry, to which they covered with a small smile.

“Are you okay, Violet?”, Luculia said, as she put down the plastic bags on the drawers next to the bed. “Not... really.”, Violet groaned, struggling to get up again as she said that, which even that seemed to tire her now. Luculia and Amy immediately helped her up, letting her sit on the bed.

“We have got lunch for you. It’s your favourite.”, Amy said, pulling out some boxes from the plastic bag. Violet’s eyes opened wide as she saw a stack of Army’s stew, fresh in a plastic container.

“T-Thank you. You can go back now.”, Violet muttered slowly, as she opened the plastic container and took up a spoon from the drawer.

“No, no. We are staying. They said it would be best if we look after you.”, Luculia responded. Violet immediately felt surprised at this. “But why? But what about your work?”, she questioned with concern.

Luculia slowly placed her hand on Violet. “That too, is important. But you are what we care for the most, okay?”. These words made Violet’s heart jolt for a moment. Yet there was no reason to argue.

Taking her spoon, Violet ate on the stew as the two also sat down on the bed. Luculia peeled off the original pack of ice, now mostly just melted water, and placed her palm on Violet’s forehead. “Dear, it’s still hot.”, she exclaimed. “I will have to get another one.”. Violet then saw Luculia leave the room, and left herself unsure why they needed to go through this much trouble for her.

“Have you two had your own lunch yet?”, Violet asked Amy as she finished her meal and put the container aside. “Yes. You need not worry.”, Amy promptly responded, which gave Violet some relief. She let the food sink down for a moment, before seeing Amy find some bottles from her bag.

“I could not find medicine, but I got some soothing drinks. It is nice and cold. Would you like some?”. Violet slowly took the bottle, and in a trance, undoes the cap and drinks in deep gulps.

“Slower, Violet. Drinking too fast is...”. Amy’s words of worry made Violet stop, and take it slow as she requested. There was no reason not to do as they said. She wanted to make it easy for them. Maybe she just had a sudden jolt of feeling active.

She soon stopped drinking, and placed the bottle aside, as she sudden jolt of energy drained itself, and Violet felt exhausted once again. The door opened, and LUculia came in, with a small bottle, likely medicine, and a new ice pack.

“Amy, I found this to use for fevers, should we give this to Violet?”, she asked. Amy gave a nod, and took a fresh spoon. Reading the labels, seeing the right amount and whether it was the right time, poured some onto the spoon.

“Have some, Violet.”. Violet, doing as she was told, was just about to take the spoon, yet Amy pushed the spoon closer, wanting to feed Violet the medicine directly. Violet took the gesture with surprise, yet accepted, drinking it down straight from the spoon.

A sweet flavour, as both of them reeled back. Amy then passed a normal glass of water to wash it down, and Violet took it as well, and downed it with a few gulps. "It is strange.", Amy muttered. "Back in the school, when I was still a heavy cougher, you would be the one to feed me my medication. Yet today, it seems the roles have reversed."

Violet never forgot. Yes, it was a bit of an irony in comparison to what has been in the past. She turned to Luculia, who had just picked up a toy dog on the floor. It was the one Violet loved to play with.

Seeing it on Luculia’s hand, Violet immediately lit up at the sight, and Luculia took notice. “I think this is yours. Here you go, Violet.”, Luculia mused, passing it to Violet. Violet grasped it, and looked as if she was beginning to blush, yet tried to keep it a secret. Slowly, she lowered herself, and tucked the covers in slowly. As that happened, Luculia slowly placed her palm on Violet’s forehead. “It’s going down.”

Violet felt her own forehead. “I see... it’s a relief.”. She tried to get up again, but was stopped by the two. “You still need to rest. It might go up again.”

To see the two care for her so much, Violet felt strange inside. This is happiness, she thought. She could smile at any moment, and did reveal it, if ever so slightly with a small curve to her lips.

“Violet, is there anything we can do for you right now?”, Luculia asked, wondering what else her girlfriend would want.

Violet thought, and knew what she wanted now, and spoke it out in a soft voice. “Yes, just one more thing. I just want you two to take a rest with me now, you two will need the rest as well.”

When they heard of such an odd request from Violet, Luculia and Amy were at a loss at first, but then they understood. They smiled, and told Violet to close her eyes for a while, and Violet did as she was told. When she finally opened them, she saw the two undressed to lighter clothing, sneaking into the bed. Violet pulled the two closer, and the three huddled tightly in the bed.

“We will take care of ourselves for you as well, of course.”, Luculia slowly said from under the sheets, knowing that Violet would not want to see them toil so much for her either.

“Yes. You two need the rest just as much as I. I just want to rest next to you two.”, Violet slowly closed her eyes, and with a small smile, snuck close between Luculia and Amy.

“I know. I want to rest next to you too.”, Amy replied, resting her arms on Violet’s body.

Violet could finally feel herself relaxed and in rest. “I don’t need anything else to worry anymore.”

And there, she reached out to their hands, and the three slept for the afternoon, intertwined together, and all Violet wanted...

...was to be well soon, and repay the favour for them someday. For if one day they too were sick, it would be her duty to repay this noble deed. But for now, she had to recover, and that is all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Another yurific that I had on Wattpad.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/753740929-violet-evergarden%27s-yuri-tales-violet-is-sick


End file.
